


Forgive

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Death soobin, M/M, Taehyun liked Hueningkai even before he met Choi Soobin now he is always by his side, depressed, regretful hueningkai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Selamanya, selama kamu belum bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Kamu akan sakit, sakit yang ada di salah satu penghuni tubuhmu ituㅡ dan memori tentang bagaimana dunia memperlakukan keberadaanmu menjadi salah, kamu melihatnya menjadi jahat. Padahal bukan itu, ini jauh lebih sederhana.Ini tentang kamu yang berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri. Tentang memaafkan, memaafkan atas semua yang telah terjadi. Semuanya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 2





	Forgive

  
"Ah males belajar," mata Hueningkai melanglang menatap udara kosong. Tangannya ia biarkan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kira-kira Soobin _hyung_ marah nggak ya kalau aku begini?" Katanya sambil menaruh perhatian pada buku yang ia genggam enggan, lalu menggeser perhatiannya pada seseorang di sampingnya. Yang sedang membaca buku lamat.

"Kang Taehyun! Jawab dong," ia merengut mencebikkan bibirnya, Taehyun masih saja diam menyelesaikan bacaannya.

"Ah Taehyun nggak asik. Aku mau Soobin _hyung_ aja," ujarnya lalu terkekeh pelan, sendu. Tanpa disadari manik mata indahnya sudah sedikit basah ditemani lelehan air mata. Setiap ia menarik tawanya semakin dalam, satu tetes turun sebagai imbalan.

Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menekan perutnya yang mulai sedikit mual. Sakit, bukan perutnya. Tetapi satu penghuni di dalam tubuhnya, hatinya. _Gila_.

Taehyun yang menyadari mulai kelimpungan, meraih satu pil obat dari kotak. Bersiap menyerahkannya pada Hueningkai. Ia tau kondisi ini tapi cegahnya menghentikan aksi Taehyun. 

"Aku nggak mau lagi makan itu Taehyun.." Taehyun masih siap, masih siap mendengarkan kelanjutan dari kalimatnya ini. _Apa-apaan sih bodoh. Kenapa._

"Ah dia jahat Taehyun, dia bikin aku jadi lupa. Bikin aku tidur nyenyak sekali. Apa nggak jahat namanya? Kalau aku tidur nyenyak sedangkan Soobin _hyung_ disana tidurnya bahkan jauh dari kata nyenyak danㅡ" racaunya abstrak dan menggantung, namun Taehyun tau kelanjutan kata-kata ini.

"ㅡsemua gara-gara aku. Kang Taehyun, aku jahat! Aku jahat ya?" Menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku sayang banget Soobin _hyung_ , tapi kenapa dia malah kasih aku _ini_. Padahal kalau aku nggak dikasih _ini_ pun aku bisa tetep hidup, padahal juga aku udah mikir nanti pakai konsep pernikahan apa. _Indoor_ atau _outdoor_ , bulan madu kemana, punya anak berapa..." Hueningkai menarik kembali ingusnya. Sebenarnya kalau ditilik lagi ada kata yang terdengar lucu disini, tetapi dalam situasi ini mengapa terlihat... _menyakitkan_? bahkan itu juga berlaku bagi Kang Taehyun.

Taehyun menarik tangan Hueningkai, ia masih tetap diam, menyerahkan sebutir putih obat. Merenggangkan badannya menuju nakas hendak mengambil air untuknya minum, tapi terlebih dahulu terhenti karena Hueningkainya telah berteriak, membanting lebih dulu gelas kacanya. Lalu melompat di dekatnya. Air mukanya terlihat marah.

"TAEHYUN! AKU BILANG AKU NGGAK MAU INI. AKU NGGAK MAU OBAT, AKU MAU SAKIT. AKU MAU MATI TAEHYUN, AKU MAU SAMA SOOBIN _HYUNG_!" teriaknya semakin pecah, mengambil satu keping pecahan yang berada di dekat kaki lantas mengarahkannya pada perlintangan nadi. Taehyun panik.

"HUENINGKAI!" teriakan Taehyun menggema di ruangan. Setidaknya menghentikan kegiatan Hueningkai saat ini adalah yang terpenting, untuk sikapnya yang tidak pernah tidak lembut kepada Hueningkaiㅡitu nanti saja.

"Tolong... tolong dengarkan aku. Buang pecahan itu Kai, aku mohon,"

"Aku tau kamu sangat mencintai Soobin _hyung_ mu, aku tau itu. Aku tau kamu merasa tidak terima atas kebaikan yang dia lakukan dengan menitipkan setitik hidupnya padamu, tapi Kai dengarkan aku. Itu semua takdirㅡ itu takdir bahkan saat kecelakaan kala itu, saat kalian diujung maut pun, saat kamu kritis dan sempat koma, saat Soobin _hyung_ yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bisa tersenyum sesaat denganku, berbincang tentang ketakutannya tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, ketakutannya tentangmu yang tidak dapat membuka matamu lagi. Dan saat tau kedua matamu tidak dapat merasakan sebagaimana dulu kamu bisa melihat, ituㅡ takdir," Taehyun parau. Sebab sebagaimana dan apapun yang dulu ia hanya sembunyikan dengan diam. Selama apapun waktunya, ia akan sama saja. Akan meledak.

"ㅡdan tolong Hueningkai, tolong lihat aku. Sekali ini saja, aku disini. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu bahkanㅡ" Taehyun kini berjalan mendekat pada kekasihnya, tangannya ia gapai untuk menggenggamnya lembut. Ini genggaman yang Hueningkai cari, ini yang seharusnya membuatnya sadar dan berhenti sejak lama bukan? Tapi kenapa, kenapa ia malah masih mencari kehangatan dari genggaman yang lain? Kenapa ia mencari kehangatan dari genggaman yang semu? 

"ㅡjauh sebelum kamu bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Choi Soobin, Soobin-mu," lirihnya dihiasi senyum getir di wajah Kang Taehyun. Hueningkai meremang, mendengar kenyataan yang sudah lama ia tau walau tidak langsung darinya terlihat lebih menyakitkan. Menyakitkan bagaimana ia melepas dan membiarkan cinta Taehyun tumbuh sendirian, menepis bagaimana perasaan Taehyun yang kian lama semakin menggoresnya, melukainya lebih dalam. Menyembunyikannya dengan pikiran Taehyun pasti akan baik-baik saja atau kebenaran tentang perasaan lelaki itu sepenuhnya adalah salah.   
  


Dan nyatanya, Taehyun tidak sekuat itu. Ia juga masih merasakan sakit bahkan hingga saat ini. Tetapi, jika itu membuat Hueningkai-nya menjadi lebih baik, tidak mengapa. Ia pasti baik, baik-baik saja.

Ia mengaduh, Hueningkai merasakan putaran pada kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin berat. Badannya siap kapan saja limbung tetapi Taehyun lebih dulu memeluknya erat, tidak membiarkan Hueningkai jatuh sekali lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Dalam sisa kesadarannya yang minim, dengan jelas, Hueningkai mendengar suara lembut itu, suara yang kini membangkitkan getaran di hatinya yang bertahun-tahun mati.

"Jangan terlalu kejam kepada dirimu sendiri Kai. Aku memintamu untuk memaafkan dirimu, jauh dari kejadian apapun di masa lalu. Jauh dari kejadian yang menyakitimu hingga saat ini. Berbahagialah, karena kamu berhak. Semua yang kamu dapatkan saat ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan," Suara itu, suara yang sampai Hueningkai kehabisan nafas nanti akan menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

> _Selamanya, selama kamu belum bisa memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Kamu akan sakit, sakit yang ada di salah satu penghuni tubuhmu ituㅡ dan memori tentang bagaimana dunia memperlakukan keberadaanmu menjadi salah, kamu melihatnya menjadi jahat. Padahal bukan itu, ini jauh lebih sederhana. Ini tentang kamu yang berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri. Tentang memaafkan, memaafkan atas semua yang telah terjadi._

_Soobin hyung, bolehkah aku belajar mencintai Taehyun untukmu?_

Dan dalam keheningan dan bintang-bintang yang muncul di pandangannya seiring meredup. Ia melantunkan satu hal yang membuat Taehyun setidaknya seperti berada di surga.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu Taehyun. Aku akan belajar, belajar untuk memaafkan aku disamping aku belajar mencintaimu." Mereka menangis. Taehyun mengangguk, memeluk dengan erat tubuh Hueningkai-nya.

Setidaknya, mereka telah bahagia.  
  


Tangis mereka telah menjadi tangisan yang berbeda.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on sometimesㅡ kita mudah untuk memaafkan orang lain tetapi tidak mudah untuk memaafkan diri sendiri. Dan ketika setiap kesalahan muncul kejahatan yang paling awal kita lakukan adalah, "itu salahku." Menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Dan hei, bukankah kita sudah terlalu kejam kepada diri kita sendiri? 
> 
> Alih-alih berdamai dengan keadaan, kita malah menggores satu luka lagi. Ini salah. Berdamailah.
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca! ♡♡♡


End file.
